At What Price?
by mbsc
Summary: Sorry for MIA but I'm back  A Sonny centric story...all of Sonny's women will make an appearance but it's a skate story; just need to be patient


A W P

Story same as GH, the hostage thing happened, Carly and Sonny slept together. Carly woke up wanting a divorce, Jax showing up and both admitting to fault…blah, blah, blah…

Chapter 1

"Sonny what can I do for you? You know that the boys are not here they're at school. Jax is back and I came out clean, I told him every thing and he understands. We're back together, so if you're here to be smug, don't." Carly explained coldly as she stood at her door, arms folded in front of her talking to her husband.

"Well, good for you Carly, May I come in?" Sonny smiled.

"Stop being smug. And no you can't come in, why are you here?"

"Okay, if that's what you want we can do this here." Sonny smiled again leaning against main doorframe of Carly's house.

"Do what?" Carly asked furiously.

"Here." Sonny handed her papers.

"What is it?" Looking at him accusingly.

"Just open it will you." Sonny dimpled.

Opening the papers she looks at him puzzled, "what I don't understand… the divorce…"

"Yep, just what you wanted." Sonny now folded his arms proud of himself.

"Oh, I didn't think you were listening…" Carly softens her tone.

"Why wouldn't I … as you can see I've already signed them, so all they need is your John Hancock, or should I say your Jane Hancock, and have your attorney file them… see I'm not that bad after all."

He could see how shocked Carly was.

"Well that's a first… have a great life with Candy boy."

"You want to come in?" she asked making way for him to enter.

"So you're asking me in now? No, I have places to be." Sonny winks at his wife as he turns around leaving, but she grabs his coat and he turns back to face her.

"What are you playing at now?"

"Nothing, I can't believe you even said that, you've known me for how long now? You know that I don't play games…" Sonny said softly, " I'm respecting you and your wishes… tell crocodile man congrats…" turning around he leaves.

"So how's your head? You feeling okay, ribs…" she yells

"Every thing is cool, like I said I'm respecting your wishes…" he yells back as he walks towards his car without looking back.

A month had passed and Sonny was on his best behavior during Carly and Jax's wedding, he was attentive to his children, especially his boys since he consented to them leaving with both Carly and Jax after the wedding, he danced with Kristina, and when it was time to cut the cake, he made a light hearted toast wishing the bride and groom his best.

Carly was dancing with Jason.

"I want to thank you for."

"For what? I'm not the one that made the donation in your name to Courtney's shelter…"

"No you're right, Sonny's the one that did that, but you're the one that talked to him…"

"About?"

"Come on, look at him, he's on his best behavior."

"I didn't…"

"What?" she stepped back, "you expect me to believe that he just woke up one day and decided that he wants me to be happy without motive?"

"Yep… I swear it," Jason puts his hands up, "I had nothing to do with it, I have my own shit to deal with and he's been really understanding too… I'm dealing with ELQ since Alan passed."

Just then Sonny walks up to them… "Hey Carly, I need to leave, so just have a great honeymoon, and if you feel like sending the boys back… you know, don't hesitate…"

Carly looked at Jason and then Jax who'd joined them, she raises her hand to Sonny's forehead and touches it, with a smile she asks softly, "are you feverish?"

Sonny looks at her puzzled, "no but I do have a headache." He answers her honestly messaging his forehead.

"Well you know what just drop it, drop this charade." Carly yells out. Jason that as his queue to leave and he walks away not wanting to get involved.

"What charade?" Sonny asks in a hurt voice.

"Sonny!" Carly yells.

Sonny smiles at her, "isn't this what you wanted? You know what Jax, take care of her, and you" he points at his ex-wife, "smile and be happy…"

"Yes…but…"

"It's your wedding day, just dance with the man you love, I can see it in your eyes, take care of each other."

"Please Sonny!"

"What damned if I do and damned if I don't." he shakes his head spinning on his heals he waves at them, "adios, see you in a couple of weeks." He walks away only to spin back towards them, "forgot to kiss the bride." He gives her a peck on the forehead and leaves them standing speechless, they watch him as he hugs his boys and says something to Leticia, then carrying Kristina he leads Alexis out the door.

"Something is up…" Carly states to Jax.

"Well we're married now, nothing matters…." He smiles at his bride as he dips her and starts to dance with her.

In the car…

"Are you okay?" Alexis asks Sonny as he drives her and Kristina home.

"Yah, why's every one asking me this question?"

"Because we all know you, and you're not acting your self right now."

He dimples "what do you mean?"

"The donation?"

"Well, Courtney, I guess brought them together, I just thought that it would be a great idea you know…"

"No I don't know?"

"They have everything, so what do you give them…"

"A donation…" they both start to laugh.

"Well, if you insist that, that's all there is to it, and that nothing is wrong, then I must admit I like this new Sonny."

"Really, I don't feel any different."

"Maybe it's the medication?"

"Maybe this is just who I am!" he teased.

"How's therapy?"

"I haven't had a session in while actually, not since that hostage thing."

"But you are taking your medication? Right?"

"Medication? What medication?" Sonny shrugs as he winks at her.

"Oh yah, okay, I get it." She smiles back.

"What?"

"I'm just glad that my friend is back." Alexis said as she brushes her hand against his.

"We're friends?" he nudges her with his elbow…

"Yes we are…" she nudges him back.

Pls let me know what you think, and if I should continue, this fic will be full of twists and turns... 


End file.
